Solitary
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: Okay...this is a songfic to Camui Gackt's 'Solitary.' Sorry I couldn't think of a better name...I didn't have too much time. Read and enjoy it please! Complete!


**_Solitary_**

******_By Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo_**

****

**_About: Takako sings about wanting to forget about Hayate sometimes._**

****

****"Takako…I don't love you…I'm sorry." Hayate told her, his blue eyes serious. Takako felt her eyes behin to shine as she realized what he was saying.

_He…He hates me!!!_

Takako began to run, to nowhere, to everywhere.

"Takako! Wait!" He called her, but she ignored him, running past Sasame, the worried frown on his face, the liquid that resembled tears running down his pale face. He looked genuinely sad for her, but she ignored him.

_All men are the same. They all…they all hurt you. They all…erase your heart. They lead you on falsely, making you fall in love with them, and then they turn you away…shattering your heart._

She sprinted right past Kei and Goh, ignoring their astounded looks as well. She ran into the old church behind them, locking the door before any of the Knights could come in. Up to the alter she progressed, feeling her Pretear power surge isnide her, wanting to be let out. Angrily, she summoned it up, sparking a song as well.

**There have been times when I've thought about leaving you**

** When we were together I wasn't aware of it**

A lightning bolt came from out of nowhere and hit her, negative powers combining with her Pretear powers. Tears assaulted her face as she felt her power grow. Then the door burst open, and Sasame and Hayate ran up to her, their eyes wide.

"Takako!" Sasame called.

"Takako!" Hayate echoed. Takako sneered and shot a spell at Hayate, knocking him off his feet.

**Back when we smiled at each other**

** We all cried in the same way**

She missed the loving look on Sasame's face, because she shot a spell at him next and he fell back again a pew, knocked out.

"Sasame!" Hayate called to his friend, getting up and running over to him. But as soon as he neared the silver haired man, Takako shot a beam at him, sending him flying. Goh and Kei entered the church then as Hayte soared towards them. The lightning beam stopped filling the former Pretear with power as Hayate got up, and she looked up at the blue haired man, black tears streaming down her face.

"Hayate…I once oved you." She shot out three beams, hitting all three of the Knights at once.

**We understood each other's joy and sadness**

** No matter how much I love you**

Kei got up, shooting a lightning bolt at Takako, hitting her hard. She cried out in pain, but retaliated with a bolt of her own. Goh got up as Kei fell and shot a fireball at her, dodging an attack of hers as it came flying at him. Then Hayate climbed up, firing a boomerang of wind at Takako, distrackting her as Kei and Goh went over to the fallen Sasame, trying to get him awakened.

"Hayate…is this how we shall end?" Takako summoned a huge bolt of power, firing it at Hayate and sending him flying from the church.

"Takako!" Sasame called, now up from his sleep. He fired a sound attack at Takako, knocking her off her feet. She fell to the ground, getting enough time in to fire her own attack at him, knocking him unconsious for the second time. Hayate, Kei, and Goh stepped in, firing their elements at Takako, knocking her unconsious as well.

**I won't be able to hold you again**

The Knights surrounded the hidden Leafenia grave, staring at the sleeping Princess.

"Takako…I'm sorry." Hayate frowned, tears springing to his eyes. "I am so…sorry."

_Sorry doesn't cut it, Hayate, Sasame thought. "Because of you, we have to seal away Takako. Because of you, she is now out enemy. Because of you…my love is being locked away._

** Our precious memories are wavering off in the distance**

"It's done." Kei said, missing Sasame's hurt gaze but seeing Hayate's angry expression. "Hayate…there's no way you could have known."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. She's safe in there, she won't be getting out anytime soon." Goh cut in.

"I just…wish I would have known. So that…this wouldn't have happened."

_This incredible feeling of guilt…it won't go away. Takako…why didn't you let me know sooner…?_

"There is nothing more we can do." Kei said, turning away from the Princess, her long black hair sprawling behind her as she lay, motionless. "Let's seal her, now." The other Knights nodded, preparing themselves for the emotional courage this would take. To bury a former Pretear…ro bury a former friend…to face this so quickly…

They buried her in silence, none of them daring to say a word for fear they would break the barrier of concentration that surrounded them.

When it was all over, Goh began to walk off towards the small house they all shared. Hayate lingered, apologizing once more to Takako before Kei lead him away. Sasame remained behind, no one paying him any attention, everyone wrapped up in Hayate's pain, in Hayate's guilt…but what about Sasame? What about how Sasame felt, burying someone he loved, someone who took so much of his heart to the grave with her that it was hard tomove anymore, knowing that the love of his life was sealed away. She could probably hear his affectionate words…but would she care? Could her heart, so possesed by the evil powers of the Princess of Disaster, not trust anyone anymore? If she ever did come out from her sealed prison, would she care about his feelings for her?

"Takako…I love you…" Sasame let a tear drip from his eye, watching it drip into the pond surrounding Takako's grave. Then he turned away, unable to say anything else.

"Sasame…" Takako's voice rang across the yards to unhearing ears. "Why didn't you tell me…?"

**There have been times when I've thought about leaving you**

** When we were together I wasn't aware of it**

**Author's Notes: So, what did you all think of it? I know, I forgot about the two or three Knights that lost their Leafe and disappeared during the battle with Fenir, but hey, I wrote this in 3 hours! I will eventually do a rervised edition and I'll post it as the second chapter to this, and then you can give me your opinion on that too.**

**Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this and please review!**

_ PS: I apologize for any spelling errors. I typed this on a computer that doesn't have a spell checker! __J_****


End file.
